


We're Proud of You

by Bluejay-storytelling (LavenderEnby)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caring, Gen, Monologue, Original Character(s), References to Depression, child mention, farmer - Freeform, little boy - Freeform, mental health, mom figure, oil lamp mention, southern mom, uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderEnby/pseuds/Bluejay-storytelling
Summary: Mable, a motherly ghost who haunts her old house with her family talks to the girl who moved in and is depressed.(this a monologue)
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	We're Proud of You

_ Mable, a motherly ghost who haunts her old house with her family talks to the girl who moved in and is depressed. _

**MABLE**

I see you in your bed sobbing about how lonely you are. But only if could see all those who haunt your home, and wish you have a good day with me.  There’s Pete, he was my loving husband who tended to the corn back in 1805, and our little boy Tommy who is the reason your trash is knocked over occasionally. 

When you get up to go to the kitchen we follow you, proud of you for getting out of bed. 

You waste away and all I can do is knock over one of the many plastic water bottles in your room.

I know you sometimes get so sad all you can do is stare, but maybe take a moment to look at this to lift your mood, even if just a little...  This was my old oil lamp, right here I carved Mable. I would add your name if I was alive too, but I give you permission to add yours. 

I’m glad your Pa bought and redid this place for you, but he sure does seem to take a while between visits.  I remember when you moved in deary, we were all a little hesitant, I know Pete sure did startle a few times with moving cups, but he likes you now. 


End file.
